


when our love blooms

by that_yellow_umbrella



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, JJP loves each other thats it, M/M, cuddles and snuggles, cute jjp, slight jealousy, soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_yellow_umbrella/pseuds/that_yellow_umbrella
Summary: the one where Jaebeom mentioned he won’t be able to watch Jinyoung’s drama after his schedule
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	when our love blooms

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi!  
> i just watched jinyoung's drama  
> and read trans about jaebeom's live which inspired me to do this  
> have fun reading!

“When My Love Blooms airs today!”

Jaebeom read the comment. He’s the next one scheduled to do the voice live before their stage today. So while waiting for the other members, he decided to do it while he had some time.

Jinyoung has been nagging him for days on watching his drama after their schedule in his apartment. Of course he can’t say ‘no’ to his Jinyoungie, but since their schedule is packed today, he doesn’t think he can make it. He still needs to get home and feed his cats.

“Ah, yes! Jinyoungie’s drama When My Love Blooms is coming out today so please look forward to it!”

While Jaebeom is reading out some comments, Jinyoung decides to enter the waiting room. The younger saw Jaebeom sprawled on the sofa with a phone on hand and settled next to him. Jaebeom just gestured to stay quiet since he’s on live.

As Jaebeom scrolls more to read the comments, “Are you watching Jinyoung’s drama tonight?”

Jinyoung looked at him excitedly. He has been waiting for Jaebeom to get back to him on that. He already bought ready to cook beef, some chips, and bottles of beer for later. 

Jaebeom doesn’t want the younger to be disappointed in him. He hopes Jinyoung could understand that he just wants to go home after their jam packed schedule and be with his babies.

“Ah personally I think I’ll be really tired at the same time so I think I’ll just go to sleep instead.” He can’t look at Jinyoung. The younger is probably pouting right now, so instead he put his head on Jinyoung’s lap as a sign of apology. 

Jaebeom ended his live and sighed in content. Jinyoung just brushed his hair while scrolling through his phone. 

“Jinyoungie-”

“It’s okay hyung. I understand. Don’t worry about it.” Jinyoung just gave him a soft smile.

Jaebeom feels guilty now. They just entered this relationship and he thinks that they’re going too fast if they need to be together every time. There are still days where he feels like he’s not ready or maybe he wants to do everything slowly and perfect with Jinyoung.  
“We’ll watch it together next time,” he assured Jinyoung and pressed his lips on the younger’s hand. 

____________________________

The boys just finished their Idol Radio schedule. Everyone said their goodbyes and went to their vans to get home. 

Jackson whispered something to Jinyoung that earned a curious glare from Jaebeom. Jinyoung just shrugged and shook his head. 

“You can invite me if you want. Wang Gae Park Gae you know,” Jinyoung just laughed quietly. 

He can say he’s a bit disappointed when Jaebeom said he can’t go and watch his drama with him. He understands that maybe Jaebeom really just wants to be alone from time to time and doesn’t need to be on his side 24/7. It’s just that from his back-to-back schedule from shooting his drama and his movie plus their comeback practices, he wasn’t able to have time alone with his boyfriend. 

But Jinyoung thought that it’s okay. He can have his alone time with a cold beer and maybe just order chicken instead of cooking. Besides they have another schedule the next day and he doesn’t know when will be the next time he can be at peace alone.

“Bye, hyung. Have a safe trip. See you tomorrow,” Jinyoung kissed Jaebeom on his cheeks shyly. He smiled and started walking away to his van.

Jaebeom smiled and waved back. 

___________________________

He was able to feed his cats on time. He also cleaned his house and finished all the chores early. He looked at his clock and saw that it wasn't even past 12AM. 

Jaebeom opened his laptop and checked the news about Jinyoung’s drama. Even if he wasn’t able to watch it right away, he’s sure there are sites where he can watch it again. 

His room was very quiet except for the ticking sound of his clock. It’s like mocking him for being home and not with Jinyoung. Not with Jinyong who is probably watching his drama alone, drinking beer alone, and eating whatever he has alone.

This sucks. He can get there by an hour. He just hopes that Jinyoung isn’t sleeping already. He doesn't want to be too late. 

“What do you think, Nora? I should go, right?” Jaebeom asked Nora who was just staring at him. 

“Yeah by your glare I think I should leave. You guys guard the house, okay?” He crouched and gave each of his cats some belly rub. That will do.

Before getting to Jinyoung’s apartment, Jaebeom stopped by different stores to buy some fried chicken and homerun ball snacks. He made sure to buy a lot since it’s Jinyoung’s favorite. 

As Jaebeom is walking towards Jinyoung’s building, he forgot what he’s about to say to the younger. Yes, Jinyoung would probably read what’s on his mind, but he still wants to say something. He can’t just blurt out ‘I love you’ since it might scare the younger away. He can’t say ‘I miss you’ since they just said goodbye to each other hours ago.

He kept on practicing his speech in his mind that he didn’t realize he’s in front of Jinyoung’s door. He knocked and hoped that Jinyoung was still awake. ‘I’m sorry and let’s watch your drama, Nyoungie’ Jaebeom repeated this like a mantra. He can’t believe he’s this nervous for just the thought of it.

Jinyoung opened his door and was shocked to see Jaebeom in front of him.

“I love you and I miss you,” Jaebeom blurted out while shoving the homerun ball snacks in Jinyoung’s face. “Fuck, no. I mean, I’m sorry and let’s watch your drama, Nyoung.” 

Jaebeom just wants the world to eat him up. This is just so embarrassing. He didn’t mean to say that right away. He was just there to say sorry and watch the fucking drama.

Jinyoung laughed at him. Jinyoung is wearing really adorable yellow pajamas with his front hair tied up. ‘Fuck, why are you so cute, Jinyoung’ Jaebeom thought.

“Do you want me to not acknowledge what you just said, hyung?” Jinyoung giggled and held his hand to get inside his apartment.

“Yes please.”

“Okay. I just took a shower and was about to start the drama. You’re just on time,” Jinyoung smiled at him. Jaebeom is pretty sure that Jinyoung is not a human. He’s an angel. He’s an angel and he can’t fucking believe he just confessed like that in front of his door. That isn’t his plan, but this is good. He’s thankful for this.

“Aside from the homerun balls, I bought you chicken.”  
“Oh, chicken! I was just about to order, hyung! You’re the best.” Jinyoung just hugged him and kissed him on his cheek. His boyfriend is so cute he can’t compose himself.

Jinyoung stood up from the floor they were sitting in and went to the kitchen. “I have beef here, hyung. Some chips and beer. What do you want?”

“It’s okay, Nyoung. Just chips and beer. Let’s just eat chicken.”

Jinyoung handed him two bottles of beer and a pack of chips. 

“Nyoung, about a while ago…”

“It’s okay, hyung. You don’t have to worry about anything,” Jinyoung assured him with a smile.

Jaebeom held Jinyoung’s hand and stared at his eyes, “No, I… I love you and I’m sorry for rejecting your offer a while ago. It’s just that I still think a lot about this relationship and I don’t want to rush you and even myself with anything.”

“Jaebeom hyung, it’s okay. We don’t have to rush anything. I love you too, you know that, right? And you can always share anything with me. Even your worries. I’m here with you, okay?”

Jaebeom is so proud of Jinyoung - understanding, caring, and loving Jinyoung. He’s so proud that the word ‘proud’ is an understatement. He stared at Jinyoung’s eyes that showed him his famous eye whiskers then to his lips that looks so soft and pillowy. He brushed his nose against Jinyoung’s nose and pecked him on the lips.

They both smiled between the kisses. “Okay hyung. Let’s watch this first then make out later.”

Jaebeom just laughed and hugged the younger. Jinyoung settled himself on Jaebeom’s chest while holding his beer and eating his homerun balls.

Jaebeom kissed him on top of his head. This is just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> well!! what do you think?  
> hope you had fun! im a sucker for soft jjp  
> im also thinking of creating cc on twitter so u can suggest/comment about my fics! let me know!  
> thank you for reading!! 
> 
> watch Jinyoung's drama and stream NBTM MV if u have time!


End file.
